I Miss You
by amynaoko
Summary: COMPLETO. Serena y Seiya seran felices al fin. Completo DEJEN REVIEW ,Seiya regresara a Buscarla, sera capaz Serena de dejar un futuro ya planeado por su verdadero amor... un fic de Serena Seiya
1. Notas con sabor a ti

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Hola, aunque este es el segundo fic, que publico aqui, en realidad es mi primera historia de serena y seiya, esta planeada para 6 capitulos, asi que espero que les guste ...

Capitulo 1 "Notas con sabor a ti"  
  
Tan lejos de aquí, en un lugar en donde las flores son de fuego, hay un reino donde un joven se siente solo, infinitamente solo, triste y vencido al haber perdido lo que más amaba, lo que más ama. En un palacio donde ahora solo habita la felicidad, hay un hombre en una gran habitación de color blanco, adornada con flores de fuego, solo piensa en una mujer, en ella.  
  
Sentado frente a un hermoso piano negro, este hombre toca para olvidarla y para recordarla.  
  
Música tan hermosa, pero tan triste, con ese sentimiento tan profundo que siente, como si con cada nota, quisiera reconstruirla, en esa melodía él transmite su amor hacia ella y con las notas la dibuja en esa habitación, frente a el sonriéndole, escuchándolo, sintiendo su amor...  
  
Pero no es eterna, la canción acaba y ella al igual que la música desaparece, se va, solo queda el recuerdo de su presencia y tal vez su aroma. Él comienza de nuevo, tocaría esa canción toda su vida si fuera necesario, lo que sea para verla, sentirla, aunque sea solo una ilusión.  
  
De nuevo la tocas, es hermosa pero creo que ya la hemos oído suficiente ¿No crees? No lo creo Su Majestad, esta canción es lo único que me hace sentirla cerca de mí. De verdad la amas, Seiya Como no podría amar a la persona que me hizo amar la vida, ella que se metió en mi vida y la cambio para siempre. Sabes que ella no puede corresponderte, ella tiene un destino, una responsabilidad... Una que no pidió...  
  
La música se apaga, ella se desvanece y todo vuelve a quedar en silencio.  
  
-Quisiera saber si ella me ama, si no me corresponde la dejaría y le  
desearía la mayor felicidad del mundo  
-¿Y si te corresponde?  
-Lucharía por ella, defendería nuestro amor, incluso con mi vida.  
-Y por que no vas y lo averiguas.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola soy amynaoko, y espero que les guste este fic,  
es sobre serena y seiya, que es mi pareja favorita.  
Dudas, reclamos, o comentarios dejen un review ... 

Hasta la proxima...


	2. Memorias de una tarde lluviosa

"Memorias de una tarde Lluviosa"  
  
La lluvia se deslizaba suavemente en su piel, el cabello mojado le caia sobre sus hombros y una rafaga de viento hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.  
  
Ella no era de aquellas personas a las que le gustaba la lluvia, sin embargo estar sentada en esa banca mientras las gotas de lluvia le empapaba el alma era algo que le hacia sentirse muy bien.  
  
Lentamente como en un sueño recordaba el ultimo instante en que lo vio, recordaba su mirada, sus brazos, como le habria gustado besarlo...  
  
Abrio los ojos, el cielo estaba de color gris y las nubes lucian amenazadoras, la lluvia habia espantando a todos los paseantes, asi que podria disfrutar del parque para ella sola. Se toco su cabello, ahora lucia un corte pequeño le caia sobre los hombros, asi le gustaba ,mas, le hacia sentir una libertad que no habia tenido antes.  
  
Comenzo a pensar en el, en su cita, en el sentimiento que le provocaba estar con el, con darien sentia mucha paz y tranquilidad, pero por el sentia amor, pasión, deseo, sentimientos que darien no sabia despertar en ella.  
  
De todas maneras el la trataba como una niña, para todos ella solo era una niña tonta y mimada, nadie la conocia realmente. Con una sonrisa rercordaba como habian reaccionado hacia su nuevo corte de cabello; Simplemente se asombraron, nadie pensaba que detrás de esas coletas se escondiera una mujer... Una melodía se escucho en el parque, eso la sorprendio volteo asustada, pero no habia nadie, esa canción, la habia escuchado antes, pero donde... Entonces lo recordo, esa era su canción, una tan llena de tristeza, como de amor, exactamente hace 2 meses la habia escuchado en una tarde igual de lluviosa; Fue sea la tarde cuando descubrio que lo amaba mas que a nadie.  
  
Su mente la hizo recordar, seiya la habia invitado un café después de clases, salian del lugar caminando sin prestar atención a nada, cuando una fuerte lluvia los sorprendio, ambos corrieron buscando refugio pero solo encontraron lugares llenos, sin embargo el la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un pequeño local, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que casi no habia nadie, sin embargo decidieron esperar que la lluvia terminara. De repente seiya se levanto y fue hacia un piano negro, ella lo siguió y se sento a escucharlo tocar, era una canción tan hermosa pero tan triste, no sabia por que pero esa canción la hacia sentir muy triste.  
  
- Esta es nuestra canción, princesa - Dijo seiya mientras tocaba el piano  
- Solo tuya y mia.  
- Es hermosa seiya  
- Como tu, mi querido Bombon  
  
La canción le enbargaba de felicidad y viendo a Seiya no pudo dejar de notar que un sentimiento diferente nacia en ella, no era agradecimiento ni obligación era un amor puro y diferente era un amor que ella habia elegido.  
  
La lluvia comenzo a hacerse mas fuerte, de repente sintio como un escalofrio, la musica se desvanecio y solo quedo el silencio, sin embargo la sensación seguia y cada vez mas fuerte.  
  
Abrio los ojos, las lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, le gustaba así no se sabia si lloraba o no.  
  
Entonces la lluvia desaparecia y un aroma muy especial la indundaba, el frío se iba...  
  
- No es bueno para tu salud que te mojes así, princesa  
  
Lentamente se volvio y vio a seiya sosteniendo un paraguas con este la cubria de la lluvia.  
  
-¿Seiya?  
  
Notas de amynaoko: Que les parecio, espero que les guste, lo trate de hacer mas largo, sugerencias o reclamos dejen un Reviews 


	3. Juntos al fin

Envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla, mientras salía de la ducha, un baño era justamente lo que necesitaba después de estar sentada en esa banca todo el día.  
  
Limpio el espejo y observo su reflejo, esa joven le sonreía, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacia, pero ahora tenia una gran razón para sonreír, EL había vuelto. Buco en el baño su ropa, pero no la encontró, solo había una camisa... la tomo mientras se sonrojaba...  
  
Lentamente abrió la puerta, esa camisa debía ser de Seiya, aun tenia su aroma, lo encontró en la cocina preparando algo...  
  
- Veo que ya terminaste, Que tal te cayo el baño? - le pregunto el joven, mientras servia  
Un poco de Te - Bien, pero... - Contesto Serena totalmente avergonzada por solo vestir una camisa. - Que...? Ahh - Exclamo el joven al ver, a Serena con el cabello húmedo y solo vistiendo  
Su camisa - Ah, si lo siento, es que no tengo casi nada de ropa, acabo de llegar... y  
Pues tu ropa estaba mojada y pues la metí a la lavadora - contesto Seiya mientras se  
Sonrojaba completamente y llevaba las tazas de te hacia la sala y le indicaba a Serena  
Que se sentara.  
  
- Bueno, no importa - contesto Serena y tomo asiento en el sofá - Toma, te caerá bien algo caliente, después de mojarte tanto - Dijo Seiya y le acerco la  
Taza - Y ahora me dirás que hacías en ese lugar mojándote - Le pregunto mientras se  
Sentaba junto a ella. - Solo pensaba... - Contesto la muchacha mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo.  
  
Seiya, la miro, cuanto había soñado el momento de volver a ver su bombón, se veía tan Hermosa, su cabello, sus ojos, labios, todo en ella era tan perfecto, su voz, cuanto extrañaba su voz...  
  
- Y bien que ha pasado desde que me fui, bombón?  
  
Serena volteo a verlo, cuanto extrañaba su voz, adoraba que le digiera así, lo miro detenidamente sus ojos aun eran de un color azul profundo, tan profundo como el espacio desde donde venia y su cabello largo y negro lo recogía con esa cola de caballa que le encantaba, se veía tan lindo, justamente como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado en el, ella esperaba que en su corazón tampoco hubiera cambios.  
  
- Bueno pues... - Serena se concentraba tratando de recordar tantos cambios que habían pasado en esos meses.  
  
- Primero - Respondió Serena - Ami se fue a estudiar medicina a Alemania, Mina esta en Estados Unidos, pronto grabara su primer disco, Lita decidió ser la mejor chef del mundo así que se fue a Francia a estudiar,... Haruka y Michiru, pues siempre están de viaje, ya sabes ofreciendo conciertos y todo eso,... Setsuna volvió a la puerta del tiempo, y Hotaru esta con su padre, ah si ahora Rei se encarga de dirigir el templo de su abuelo.  
  
- Vaya - Exclamo Seiya - han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui, ¿Y tu bombón que  
Has hecho? - Yo, pues, yo, solo... - Vamos dímelo - Esta bien, pero no te rías - Por que habría de reírme bombón - No lo se, pero no so te ocurra reírte de mi, te quedo claro, Seiya - Le respondió mientras  
Le apuntaba con el dedo. - Yo seria incapaz de burlarme de ti, bombón - Pues, yo ...he tomado algunas clases... y pues ... - ¿ Si ? - Pregunto Seiya Seiya, muriéndose de curiosidad - Pues ahora soy modelo - contesto finalmente Serena , mientras miraba fijamente a Seiya, esperando a que este digiera algo - Bueno, la verdad es que ahora estas mas hermosa, pero ... la verdad - Seiya se  
Esforzaba para no reírse, pero la verdad, es que no se imaginaba a su bombón como  
Modelo - Bueno yo ... Jajajaja - No pudo mas comenzó a reírse, a Serena , esto no le  
Agrado en lo más mínimo.  
  
- SEIYA, TE DIJE QUE NO TE FERAS A REÍR - Dijo la joven mientras se avanzaba sobre el, pero este se movió y ella quedo sobre el, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros tocarse, Seiya podía sentir la piel de la joven, ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, podían sentir el corazón del otro latir cada vez mas rápido, Serena sentía los brazos de Seiya alrededor de su cuerpo, su respiración, su calor...  
  
Ella se alejo de el rápidamente, se coloco en el otro extremo del sofá, ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados se quedaron en silencio por alrededor de 10 minutos, ninguno podía decir nada, el contacto de sus cuerpos aun los estremecía...  
  
Finalmente Serena volteo a ver a Seiya, este miraba fijamente el suelo, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, aun podía sentir la respiración del joven, el calor de sus labios...  
  
- Y donde están Taiki y Yaten?- preguntó Serena aun sonrojada  
  
El joven levanto la vista y miro a la hermosa mujer que tenia a su lado, aun sentía su piel, tan suave, su corazón parecía estallar a causa de tanta felicidad...  
  
- Ellos no vinieron conmigo, se quedaron con la princesa...- contesto Seiya mientras miraba a la persona por la cual había cruzado el espacio  
  
- Pero, y entonces porque estas aquí?- pregunto la joven, esperando que ella fuera la razón del porque ese joven viajara hasta la tierra  
  
- Para verte princesa, la verdad es que desde que me fui, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti- tomo la mano de Serena , este era el momento, se armo de valor tenia que decirle sus sentimientos  
  
- La verdad es que quería confesártelo hace tiempo, yo... estoy enamorado de ti, bombón, desde el primer momento en que te vi. en el aeropuerto, supe que eras alguien muy especial y cuando te conocí me enamore perdidamente de ti- Seiya se acerco mas a Serena y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y su rostro- de tu sonrisa, tu ingenuidad, la confianza que le tienes a las personas, de tu resplandor... te amo por quien eres ahora, y no por quien fuiste ... yo se que tienes a alguien a quien amar, pero tenia que decírtelo, no podía guardar mas este sentimiento, tenia que decírtelo, Mi Princesa de la Luna, he cruzado el espacio solo para decirte que te Amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y que si tu eres feliz con el yo no me interpondré en su destino, pero ...  
  
Seiya se acerco mas a Serena , con su mano tomo su mejilla y la acerco hacia el, ella no podía creer lo que pasaba, Seiya, SU Seiya la Amaba, aun la amaba, Seiya se acercaba mas a ella, la besaría, el la besaría, cerro sus ojos, esperando sentir el suave roce de los labios de su amado, pero...  
  
No sintió nada, Abrió los ojos y observo como Seiya se encontraba ahora en l extremo del sofá, se cubría la cara con las manos... no entendía lo que pasaba ... el había estado a punto de besarla, por que se había detenido ...  
  
- Seiya, ¿ Que pasa ? - Pregunto la joven, mientras se acercaba a el. - Lo siento princesa, lo siento, lo siento mucho, ya se que no debí, pero ...  
  
Seiya seguía con el rostro cubierto con sus manos, a Serena le enterneció tanto observándolo , se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente a Seiya, le retiro las manos del rostro y pudo observar pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- Seiya, no tienes por que disculparte, la verdad es que - Serena coloco su mano en el rostro de Seiya - La verdad, es que ... Yo también te Amo, cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un arrogante pero cuando comencé a tratarte me enamore completamente de ti. Tú me amaste aun siendo una niña llorona y caprichosa, pudiste ver más de mí, que ninguna otra persona ... Te enamoraste de mí no por quien fui en el pasado, si no por quien soy ahora, estuviste ahí en el momento en el que más te necesite, y estas ahora aquí ... Por eso te amo, Seiya Kou, por eso te amare por siempre...  
  
Se acerco mas a Seiya, el también se acerco mas a ella, y ... Juntaron sus labios, tan suavemente, como si el otro fuera de cristal, no querían romper ese sueño, era un beso dulce, lleno de amor, lentamente Seiya se separo de Serena , observo sus hermosos ojos azules, no era un sueño, ella lo amaba ... De nuevo se besaron, pero esta vez, fue con mucha pasión, Seiya levanto a Serena con sus brazos, rodeo su cintura y la acerco mas hacia su cuerpo, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo acerco mas a sus labios, no dejaría que se alejara de su lado nunca mas, lo besaba con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por el, sentía que nadie podría separarlos, ella no dejaría que eso pasara...  
  
El intensifico el beso, la acerco mas, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces, no quería separarse de ella, ahora nunca la dejaría de nuevo.  
  
Se secaron, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y trataban de recuperar el aliento.  
  
Seiya miro a su compañera, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- Te amo bombón – Susurro Seiya al oído de Serena , mientras la abrasaba fuertemente - Yo también te amo, Seiya – Contesto la chica mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de este.  
  
Seiya se separo un poco a Serena , la miro fijamente a los ojos y le pregunto.  
  
- Y ahora que pasara, princesa? - Solo debo terminar algo y después estaremos juntos para siempre – Contesto mientras volvía a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Seiya, este la acerco más a su cuerpo y se fundieron de nuevo en un beso.

Notas de amynaoko: Hola siento la tardanza, que les parecio, cursi, el siguiente capitulo se va a tardar un poco, una pregunta, como prefieren que reaccione darien, triste, enojado o indiferente dejen sus reviews sus sugerencias seran tomadas en cuenta,.hasta la vista


	4. Te soñe

Capitulo 4 " Te Soñé"

Hola a todas las personas que leen mis fanfiction, la verdad ya estrañaba actualizar pero la verdad no habia podido por cuestiones de escuela y bloqueos, sin embargo estpoy lista para acabar las historias que tengo pendiente como esta i una vida contigo.

Quiero dedicarle este fic a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerlo y dejar review y a los que no tambien, ademas de a Shary quien me da animos en cada capitulo suyo(Gracias, y por que cress que este fic se llama I miss you?), a Katy Potter quien siempre me regaña por no escribir mas rapido(ya ves Padffot, te dije el martes y actualize el domingo), y a janny del carmen quien dice ser mi fan numero uno(Gracias tu carta casi me hace llorar), asi que no los molesto mas y a leer se ha dicho, AH lo olvidaba este capitulo se llama Te soñe por que me inspire en la cancion de alex sintek con el mismo nombre si pueden escucharla mientras leen esto genial.

* * *

Los débiles rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y el viento movía suavemente las blancas cortinas, la habitación se iluminaba lentamente y un hombre de largos cabellos negros comenzaba a despertar, aun con el sabor de su piel en los labios, no quería abrir los ojos, ya que si eso había sido un sueño no quería despertar nunca...

Sus ojos se abrieron por fin, aun sentía el calor de su piel, ya comenzaba a extrañarla, comenzó a pensar en el hermoso sueño que había vivido la noche anterior y al sentir un pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que ya no dejaría que se alejara de su lado, se aferro mas al cuerpo de SU bombón, respirando el perfume de sus cabellos y sintiendo el calor de su piel. La mujer comenzó a moverse y volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y sin decir nada lo beso. Cuando se separaron ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y le dijo:

- ¿Dormiste bien, mi querido Seiya? - Pregunto la mujer mientras le despeinaba el cabello

- Claro, por que dormí a tu lado - Respondió el joven y acerco mas el cuerpo de la mujer hacia el

- Igual que yo - Contesto al tiempo que se fundían en un apasionado beso.

Serena termino el beso y se dirigió al baño, mientras su compañero observaba la belleza de su cuerpo, antes de cerrar la puerta la joven le dirigió una sonrisa y le mando un beso, cuando seiya lo atrapo ella ya había desaparecido y solo el sonido de la agua le indico a seiya que su bombón estaba tomando un baño.

Cerro los ojos escuchando el sonido del agua, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, parecía todo tan mágico, irreal, era como si fuera un sueño...

Abrió los ojos mientras miraba los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, y por primera vez no le importo si esto era un sueño, solo quería disfrutarlo, no importaba cuanto durara, en este momento estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Se levanto de cama y comenzó a vestirse, después se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el café, sin embargo un aroma llamo su atención, no era el café, era algo especial... era el aroma de una mujer, el perfume de su bombón, ese aroma que buscaba, se dejo embriagar por el, mientras pensaba si su amor seria eterno.

- Me extrañaste - Pregunto la rubia mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura

- Mucho - Contesto el joven mientras recargaba su cabeza en la cabeza de la chica - ¿Quieres que te lo Demuestre?

- Tal vez de rato -Contesto la joven mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al imaginar cuanto la extrañaba el chico de ojos azules - Quieres desayunar, que te parece si te preparo unos hot cakes, con Mucha miel y mantequilla, te gustaría? - Le pregunto mientras el joven se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso.

- Claro, entonces voy a darme un baño

- OK, anda, mientras yo preparare el desayuno

- De acuerdo, en ese gabinete esta lo que necesitas - Dijo el joven mientras se dirigía al baño.

La joven de cabellos dorados comenzó a preparar el desayuno, solo con la idea de que fuera perfecto para Seiya, para SU Seiya…

Era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que se sentía de verdad feliz, era como si su corazón fuera estallar de gozo.

De pronto un aroma dulce invadió el ambiente del departamento y cuando seiya salio del baño, observo una mesa lista con una gran cantidad de comida en ella, pero al buscar a su bombón no la encontró, y por instante pensó que se había ido, sin embargo el suave aroma de su princesa lo hizo sentir mejor, ella lo estaba abrazando, y le susurro al oído.

Jamás te dejare, Seiya Kou…ya no mas...

El joven deshizo el abrazo y se acerco a la chica al tiempo que se fundían en un beso, y cuando el se separo de ella, la condujo a la mesa en donde comenzaron a desayunar sin decir palabra, no las necesitaban, solo con ver sus ojos sabian lo que el otro pensaba.

El sol calentaba rápidamente la habitación y para cuando terminaron de comer este se ya estaba en la cima del cielo, la princesa de la luna, miro a su compañero y por primera vez desde ayer pensó en lo que tendría que decirle a su prometido.

Seiya...yo…

Lo se, tienes que hablar con Chiba, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. – La sonrisa del joven le hizo sentirse más segura, asintió levemente.

Entonces cuando regrese, podríamos…

Hay algo que tengo que decirte – La interrumpió el joven – la verdad es que no planeo quedarme en Tokio, hable con mi agente y me espera en Londres una oferta para grabar un disco, me tengo que ir hoy…

La noticia sacudió a la joven, se iba, al fin había podido poner en claro sus sentimientos y el se marchaba, las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro, se volteo incapaz de verlo, no evito que las lagrimas fluyeran y un pequeño sollozo escapo de sus labios, entonces el suave tacto de su piel hizo que ella volteara, Seiya se había hincado frente a ella, y con su mano retiro sus lagrimas, mientras sonreía.

Por eso te pido… que te vallas conmigo hoy bombón, no podría estar sin ti.

Seiya...yo... – Las lágrimas se detuvieron y la chica se acerco mas a su rostro mientras le susurraba un si, dentro de un beso.

Entonces – comenzó el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Estaremos juntos, de ahora en adelante, siempre estaremos juntos

Claro – sonrió la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se lanzaba a los brazos del joven

Quiero que tengas esto – Le dijo el joven mientras sacaba un boleto de avión, sale a las 7 te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto, si no llegas…será por... que lo escogiste a el.

Seiya… - La joven se acerco y tomo sus cabeza obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos – No necesitas darme ese boleto, por que yo estaré aquí contigo antes de esa hora.

Aun así, quiero que lo tengas – contesto el joven, mientras ponía el boleto en su mano.

Esta bien, pero ya veras que estaré contigo antes.

Serena – Comenzó el joven de cabellos azabache, mientras su mirada se posaba en el gran ventanal que tenían detrás y por el cual se veía la ciudad – Si decides quedarte con el, yo lo entenderé, de verdad solo quiero que elijas por ti misma, y te prometo que este bello sueño jamás lo olvidare, despertar junto a ti ha sido de verdad un hermoso sueño – Seiya volteo a verla mientras pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro – Solo quiero que seas feliz…yo…

Tonto – Serena se acerco al joven y acaricio su pelo suavemente – Esto no es un sueño, es la realidad, ya he tomado una decisión, y esa eres tu.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y se unieron el un calido abrazo, y cuando ella se despidió de el, le prometió que estaría de regreso en cuanto pudiera.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor el miedo se apodero de ella, y por primera vez en su vida sintió temor de Darien. Sin embargo ella no quería seguir viviendo una mentira, ya no mas.

Seiya salio al balcón, y observo como la delicada figura de la princesa de la luna se perdía entre un mar de gente, suspiro dolorosamente mientras su dorado cabello se perdió de vista.

No se por que, pero siento que esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos bombón...

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Lo siento, pero creo que es la mejor forma de terminar este capitulo, no creen?Bueno el siguiente capitulo serena hablara con darien...la verdad aun no decido, pueden mandar sugerencias...

Para la proxima semana actualizare una vida contigo, asi que este tardara por lo menos 2 semana s en actualizarse de nuevo(espero), bueno gracias a todos y porfavor dejen reviews que dan animos para seguir escribiendo.

A todas la s personas que me escriben y me preguntan, Reencuentro es de un sol0o capitulo, pero ya me han dado ganas de hacerle un segundo capitulo, pero ya veremos, tal vez cuiando acaba I miss you, y tenga muchos reviews(jeje, eso ni yo me lo creo),

Bueno Hasta la proxima...


	5. Adios, mi amor

Hola mis niñas, espero que esten bien, por que este capitulo es un poco dificil.Primero este capitulo contiene algunas ecenas de violencia, asi que si no quieren mejor no lo lean, fans de darien no lo lean, y fan de serena y seiya...bueno es bajo su riesgo.

Espero que les guste, bien a leer se ha dicho...

* * *

I miss You 5

"Adios, mi amor"

Camino lentamente por las Calles, no quería llegar a su destino, tenia miedo, por primera vez tenia miedo de darien, tal vez no…

NO! Debía ser valiente, no podía dejar que Seiya se fuera de su lado, no ahora que eran uno solo…

Observo a las personas que caminaban tranquilamente, a ellas les importaría que Tokio de Cristal no existiera, suspiro, de nuevo el futuro se presentaba como una sombra que intentaba quitarle su felicidad..

Sin darse cuenta llego a su destino, unos imponentes apartamentos, suspiro mientras siguió caminando, a decir verdad no sabia que le diría a darien, solo esperaba que no se enojara con ella.

Darien abrió la puerta con su elegante porte, y la miro, no con amor como años atrás sino con una mirada completamente aburrida.

- Pasa – Contesto el joven mientras se dirigía a su estudio – A que has venido – Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la computadora y comenzaba a escribir.

- Yo...pues veras darien…quie... – Tomo aire, y pensó que en unas horas estaría junto a Seiya caminando por las calles de Londres, Sintió como si Seiya le mandara valor – Necesito hablar contigo

- Estoy ocupado, no puede ser otro día – Contesto fríamente el joven sin dejar de trabajar en la computadora.

- No, necesito que sea ahora

Silencio, el chico parecía que no la escuchaba, era como si ella nunca hubiera entrado en la habitación.

- Esta bien, pero más tarde, necesito terminar esto

- No, no tardare mucho – Exclamo la chica mientras se colocaba al lado de la computadora – Por favor darien

- QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES – Grito el chico, mientras volteaba – Lo siento serena pero es muy importante que termine esto, así que esperame por favor.

La chica asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá, hacia mucho tiempo que darien no le gritaba, las lagrimas presionaban fuertemente en sus ojos, intentando desesperadamente salir, pero no podía ser débil, tenia que mostrar orgullo.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, comenzó a prepararse un te, necesitaba calmar sus nervios, cuando esta relación se había vuelto insoportable, suspiro de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en la cocina, bebió su te solo pensando en lo que diría.

No se dio cuenta que el reloj marcaba cerca de las 3 de la tarde, y aun no hablaba con el

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, cuando una fuerte voz la saco de sus sueños, darien se encontraba frente a ella, y aunque fuera solo su imaginación parecía molesto.

- Bien, que es lo que tienes que decirme, que no puede esperar. – Pregunto el joven mientras la observaba inquisidoramente.

- Yo, bueno, creo…no debemos terminar darien. –Dijo finalmente las palabras que le oprimían el pecho.

Darien no dijo nada, se quedo viéndola fijamente, ella trato de alejarse de el pero la tomo entre sus brazos y busco sus labios, ella esquivo el beso mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho.

Se alejo de el y se sentó en el sofá, el joven de cabellos negros aun, no volteaba, le parecía imposible que su princesa dijera algo así.

- Por que – Pregunto el joven sin voltear.

- Las cosas han cambiado, ya no te amo – Contesto la chica, y aunque sabia que era cruel decirlo así, era la verdad. – Esta ya no es una relación darien, nunca estamos juntos, prefieres cualquier otra cosa a mí y… simplemente has cambiado.

- Estoy estudiando, serena, mi sueño siempre ha sido estudiar medicina, que no puedes entenderlo, solo te he pedido paciencia. Cuando termine la carrera nos casaremos y bueno Tokio de Cristal será construido, y tu sueño se cumplirá ahora déjame cumplir el mío.

- No darien, Tokio de Cristal no es mi sueño, ni tampoco casarme contigo, ahora tengo otros sueños.

- Entonces por que, vas a tirar a la basura todos estos años, además de nuestra vida pasada – pregunto el joven.

- Darien, escúchame, el pasado es pasado, Serenity amo profundamente a Endimión, pero yo quiero poder decidir mi propio futuro. No quiero vivir la vida de alguien más.

- Y rini, no has pensado en ella.

- Para serte honesta, no

- No te importa, eres una egoísta, prefieres que la tierra sea destruida y negarle la vida a una preciosa niña, solo por que estas molesta.

- No estoy molesta, quiero decidir mi propia vida, y a quien puedo amar o no. – Sin embargo mentía, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando el ella, pero simplemente no podía estar con darien por eso, por que el recuerdo de esa niña era lo único que lo unía a el, y sabia que ese no seria justo para rini ni para ellos.

El sol comenzaba a descender y el cielo se tornaba de un color rojo, la habitación era iluminada por ese color, y el joven príncipe de la tierra, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, esa no era su princesa, ella siempre había cuidado de los demás, no le importaba el precio si salvaba a los de más, y ahora ella reclamaba su derecho de libertad, por que había cambiado? O quien la había hecho cambiar?

- Es por el – Verdad Pregunto el joven volteando lentamente y mirándola a los ojos.

- A quien te refieres – Pregunto serena mientras trataba de disimular

- Al idiota con el que te acostaste, supongo que por eso no llegaste a tu casa o me equivoco – Respondió Darien mientras se acercaba a serena.

Ella no contesto, miro al suelo un momento y después enfrento su mirada.

- Eso es algo que no te importa darien, lo que haga de mi vida ya no te importa, así que adiós – Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo darien la tomo por la muñeca y la obligo a verlo.

- Es ese idiota de Kou, no? – Pregunto el chico mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de la rubia.

- Si así fuera que – Contesto la joven desafiantemente

- Estupida – Darien golpeo su mejilla con tal fuerza que la joven perdió el equilibrio y cayo – De verdad crees que serás feliz con ese…

- Tu que sabes – Grito la chica desde el suelo – El me hace feliz, prefiero vivir una hora a su lado que una eternidad contigo, al menos el me ama como una mujer – Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie – El si sabe amarme darien – Contesto la chica mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Un golpe la tiro de nuevo al piso, no se lo esperaba, sintió como su sangre llenaba su boca, miro al joven que la había golpeado, la miraba como si fuera basura, escupió la sangre y trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le respondieron y cayo al suelo mientras trataba de respirar correctamente, el chico se dejaba caer en el suelo también.

Recordó la primera vez que la golpeo hace casi dos años, en verdad el había cambiado. Aun recordaba lo frágil que se veía tirada en el suelo, sus heridas fueron profundas pero ella nunca dijo nada, en cuando pudo ponerse de pie se fue y jamás lo menciono a nadie incluso parecía que se esforzaba en quererlo mas a el. Que equivocado había estado, como pudo lastimar a su princesa, en verdad ya no la merecía. Levanto la mirada y la vio, la joven se había puesto de pie, y trataba de contener la sangre que salía de su boca y con la otra mano se sujetaba el costado, de seguro le dolían las costillas, aun así pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos, y el orgullo, en verdad ya no era la chica cobarde a la que el había dominado, el la había cambiado, Seiya Kou el era quien en verdad merecía estar con la princesa de la Luna, aunque le doliera era lo mejor.

- Vete – Contesto darien mientras la miraba a los ojos – Vete con el

La joven trataba de no caer de nuevo, así que las palabras le sorprendieron, miro a darien, y dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

- perdóname – Dijo el joven con un hilo de voz – Perdóname por lastimarte, yo…

La chica se acerco a el y se inclino hasta poner su mano en su hombro.

- Te perdono –Susurro esto mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla – Te perdono, pero no lo olvidare – Dijo mientras le daba una bofetada al chico que no se inmuto ante esto, y solo se llevo la mano a la mejilla.

- Adiós, Darien Chiba, fuiste mi primer amor y por eso nunca te olvidare.

- Adiós, Serena, siempre te amare – Dijo el chico sin quitar la mano de su mejilla, pero la rubia ya había salido del departamento.

Salio a la ruidosa calle, aun sentía el sabor de su sangre en la boca y las costillas le dolían mucho, miro su reloj y con terror vio que el avión saldría en 20 minutos, el cielo ya estaba casi oscuro e incluso unas estrellas podían verse ya.

Horrorizada consiguió el primer taxi que pudo, sin embargo sabia que no podría llegar, solo podía esperar que el no se fuera, como había perdido tanto tiempo con darien, no podía perder a Seiya, no podía...

Un chico de largos cabellos buscaba desesperadamente a alguien en el aeropuerto, el avión se iría pronto, eso significaba que…

Al mismo tiempo un joven rubia consultaba su reloj, suspiro mientras se recargaba en la ventana del coche, lo había perdido…Silenciosas lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras veía como se acercaba al aeropuerto, solo pudo susurrar.

_- adiós, mi amor…_

Seiya Suspiro, entonces ella había decidido quedarse. Miro los aviones desde el ventanal, ahí la había visto por primera vez, sonrió, había sido amor a primera vista.

Una voz llamo su atención, la sobrecargo le informaba que el avión ya despegaría, entonces asintió, y camino hacia la puerta de abordaje, volteo una vez mas, pero no la vio.

Aun así el jamás la olvidaría, solo le quedaba tratar de olvidarla, o regresar a su planeta.

Suspiró, si, llegando a Londres volvería al lado de la Princesa y de sus hermanos, ya no tenia motivos para estar en la tierra. Entro a la puerta, ya sin mirar atrás.

- _Adiós, mi amor_ – Suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos – _Adiós mi bombón…_

Fin?

* * *

Motas de Amynaoko:Bien que les parecio, un poco cruel, a decir verdad estaba peor, bueno que piensan se queda asi , o les damos otra oportunidad...ustedes opinen...

Bien muchas gracias a Eliz, shary,neo-gaby y a padfoot, que me dio buenos consejos.Espero verlas por que en lo personalno quiero que termine asi, pero ustedes deciden, asi que dejen reviews,

hasta pronto...


	6. Lagrimas con Lluvia

"I miss You 6"

"Lagrimas con Lluvia"

Hola a todos,Lo primero muchas gracias por ller mi historia y sobretodo por que todos querian que se volvieran a ver...a decir verdad esta a punto de dejarlo asi pero me dejaron reviews tan lindos que no pude dejarla asi, asi que volvi a retomar la historia y aqui estaoy terminandola ...la verdad me tarde mas de lo que queria en este capitulo pero esque no podia, a decir verdad es el capitulo en donde mas he batallado, es mas ya habia pensado en eliminar este capitulo...

Les agradesco el apoyo, y les trigo el penultino capitulo de I miss you, es este se habla un poco sobre lo que paso y se explica lo de las auters(gracias Pandora no Rea ).

Ahora les doy una noticia muy buena:

El capitulo final ya esta escrito, la verdad lo escribi antes que este...asi que en cualquier momento lo subo...

Ahora lo malo, no lo subire hasta tener 10 reviews de este capitulo...( padfoot no se vale que pongas muchos...) asi que ustedes deciden cuando subo el final...

Bueno a leer se ha dicho...

"Lagrimas con Lluvia"

El cielo se tornaba negro conforme ella avanzaba, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de aeropuerto mientras observaba la felicidad de todos los que la rodeaban, busco en ese lugar, pero no había rastro de el…ya no estaba.

En su rostro podía verse la tristeza de su alma, recorrió ese lugar y pregunto a todos, pero la respuesta fue la misma, Se había marchado… lo había perdido.

Suspiro. Salio del aeropuerto y camino sin rumbo, el viento se había vuelto mas frió y pequeñas gotas comenzaba a caer, las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia y la joven no supo nada mas, solo caminaba, tratando de olvidar, diciéndole a su corazón que continuara latiendo sin el, aunque ella misma ya no sentía la vida…

Muy lejos del lugar en donde la Princesa de La Luna lloraba, el cielo también era de color negro, las nubes se mostraban amenazadoras y el frió viento que soplaba parecía cortar la piel de aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

En un lujoso apartamento dos figurabas se encontraban impacientes, una de ellas descansaba en un sofá mientras la otra miraba fijamente por la ventana.

- Tranquila Haruka todo estará bien

- No lo creo, el viento me dice que algo malo le esta pasando a la princesa, deberíamos estar ahí para ayudarla y no sentadas esperando que su futuro se desmorone

- No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar – Contesto la joven de cabello acuamarino mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de escuchar al mar – El mar esta inquieto, pasara hoy, eso lo se…

La puerta de una de las recamaras se abrió y una niña entro a la habitación, recorrió esta con la vista y murmuro.

- Aun no ha llegado…

- No pequeña, pero no debe tardar – Contesto Michiru mientas la pequeña Hotaru tomaba asiento a su lado.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala mientras cada una se las Sailors se inundaba en sus propios pensamientos.

La Sailor del viento regreso su mirada a la ventana y las gruesas gotas de lluvia le traían recuerdos de aquel día en que dejo de confiar en el futuro, cuando las esperanzas de un futuro feliz para su princesa se rompieron en mil pedazos.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tokio hacia ya mucho tiempo que Michiru y ella vivían en Viena, así que había olvidado el olor de esa ciudad, siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo solo con la esperanza de verla en cualquier esquina.

Cuando se dirigía al templo Hikawa vio la figura de su princesa, sin embargo apenas podía creer que era ella, la mujer que caminaba se veía débil y parecía que cualquier momento se derrumbaría, corrió hacia ella y cuando la vio solo pudo abrazarla mientras ella derramaba silenciosas lagrimas.

Las tibias lágrimas caían sobre su camiseta y aunque ella no dejaba de llorar, la había llevado a un café cercano.

Aun sentía ese odio que llenaba su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que El le había hecho, era imperdonable, pero ella le había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie, y tampoco podía darle su merecido a ese….

Y nadie podría resistirse a esa mirada, aun cuando le doliera verla sufrir, se lo había prometido, la dejaría arreglar sus problemas sola.

Aun recordaba claramente su rostro, y le atemorizaba la idea de que le pasara algo mas grave, espero a que otra lo descubriera pero no fue así, ni siquiera Setsuna lo comento, era como si no hubiera pasado….

El no la amaba.

Al menos no como ellos,

Suspiro mientras una solitaria estrella luchaba para brillar en ese cielo de profundas y obscuras nubes.

Aunque odiara admitirlo ese Kou la amaba. Ese sujeto amaba profundamente a cabeza de bombón, tanto que se había ido de su lado, solo para que fuera feliz…

Y sin embargo Darien no sabia valorar el sacrificio de tantos, incluyendo el de Serena.

Ella lo sabia, la princesa se había enamorado de Seiya, incluso ella le había dicho que se alejara de el, que lo olvidara, que su futuro era darien…

Ahora se arrepentía de eso…

- No hay tiempo para arrepentirnos, Haruka.

Las tres Sailors Voltearon y vieron a la Sailor del Tiempo parada en el marco de la puerta, en su rostro se observaban los restos de algunas lagrimas.

- Que pasa Setsuna, por que nos has llamado?

- Tranquila Michiru, todo a su tiempo – Setsuna avanzo hacia la sala y se sentó en un sillón individual, las demás tomaron asiento también.

- Mama Setsuna, que es lo que pasa?

La dama del tiempo tomo asiento en un sillón individual mientras Haruka la observaba fijamente desde la ventana.

- No me mires así Haruka, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso…

- Pero pudiste evitarlo y aun así no hiciste nada, te quedaste inmóvil mientras ELLA sufría, TODO EN NOMBRE DE UN PERFECTO FUTURO.

- PUES TE ALEGRARA SABER QUE ESE PERFECTO FUTURO HA DESAPARECIDO.

El silencio se apodero de la sala en cuanto Setsuna termino de hablar, por primera vez vieron a la impasible guerra de Plutón llorar, silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Michiru aun no asimilaba lo que había oído, como era posible que el futuro desapareciera, si ella había luchado incasablemente por defenderlo busco la mirada de Haruka pero ella había vuelto sus ojos azules hacia la lluvia, miraba como las gotas golpeaban el cristal, parecía contenta de lo que acaba de escuchar, era extraño, desde que había vuelto de Japón se había portado diferente y entonces se percato del pequeño sollozo que comenzó a inundar la habitación.

Las tres Sailors miraron la figura de la Sailor de la Destrucción y por primera vez actuó como la niña que era, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos Michiru se acerco más a ella y la abrazo, la niña volvió a llorar. Cuando esta se calmo un poco La voz de Michiru inundo la habitación.

- Por favor Setsuna, explica a que te refieres con que el futuro no existe?

Setsuna se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo, dirigió una mirada a Hotaru que se encontraba refugiada en los brazos de Michiru y por ultimo a la Sailor del viento que se alejaba de la ventana y se sentaba frente a ella.

- El futuro ha desaparecido por que la princesa no se caso con Endimión eso ha provocado que el futuro que conocíamos desapareciera.

- Pero y Rini, que paso con ella Mama - Setsuna

- Desapareció, todo desapareció Hotaru

- Pero por que? – Pregunto Michiru mientras Hotaru se aferraba mas a ella sabiendo que su amiga había desaparecido.

Setsuna dirigió una mirada a Haruka y después continúo.

- Ella ya no lo amaba

- Pero…

- Ya no importa pequeña, el futuro a desaparecido y solo nos queda esperar que uno nuevo sea construido, solo nos queda esperar.

- De quien se enamoro, quien pudo hacer que la Princesa se olvidara de la pequeña rini

- Kou – La voz de Haruka resonó en la cabeza de la Guerrera del Silencio, ella lo recordaba el se había enamorado de la princesa sin embargo nunca creyó que ella le correspondiera…

- Pero… No podemos dejar que esto pase…debemos hacer algo…Hablar con la Princesa…o con el Príncipe…debemos hacer algo – La pequeña se había puesto de pie y volteaba desesperada hacia sus compañeras - No podemos quedarnos quietas DEBEMOS HACER ALGO…

- No hay nada que hacer, solo esperar – Contesto Setsuna mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban en la ventana.

- Que quieres que hagamos Hotaru, que obliguemos a la princesa a estar con alguien que no ama, que sacrifique su felicidad por la de los demás. No tenemos por que ser egoístas.

- EGOISTAS…HARUKA LA ÚNICA PERSONA EGOÍSTA ES SERENA, ELLA QUE SACRIFICA A RINI, A SU PROPIA HIJA POR ESTAR CON ESE……. ELLA QUE SACRIFICA A UN PLANETA ENTERO, ELLA ES LA EGOÍSTA, ELLA NO ENTIENDE QUE HEMOS LUCHADO POR ESE FUTURO PARA QUE AHORA DIGA QUE NO LO QUIERE….ES UNA PRINCESA Y DEBE PENSAR EN LOS DEMÁS ANTES QUE EN ELLA MISMA…YA DEBERÍA COMPORTARSE COMO UNA….

Haruka escucho como la pequeña vaciaba toda su frustración en ellas, se puso de pie y se coloco frente a ella, mirándola.

- Hotaru, eres una Sailor del Sistema solar externo, Eres Sailor Saturn y tu deber es Proteger a la princesa de la Luna, tu lealtad debe ser hacia la princesa y no hacia la princesa que aun no nace.

Las palabras parecían como pequeñas dagas que cortaron su orgullo, quien era ella que se atrevía a dudar de su lealtad, ella que había vivido en una eterna soledad, todo para proteger a la Princesa, TODO por ella …sin embargo no podía permitir que ella desapareciera, tenia que hacer algo…

- Yo se cual es mi deber como Sailor sin embargo mi deber como AMIGA es mas grande, que mi deber como SAILOR.

La Líder de las Outers sonrió, sabia que la pequeña no era fácil, sin embargo no dejaría que nadie interfiriera con la felicidad de su Gatita. De ahora en adelante ella seria la única que dirigiera su destino.

- Lo se Hotaru, sin embargo mi deber como amiga de Serena me obligara a evitar que interfieras en su decisión…

La pequeña iba a decir algo sin embargo la calidez de los brazos que la rodearon lo evitaron, Setsuna la abrazaba y Hotaru solo se dejo llevar, y en silencio acepto lo que el destino le tuviera preparado.

Michiru fue ahora quien se puso de pie y observo por la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro y esa no era muy buena señal…

- Ya lo saben las inners?

- Si – Contesto Setsuna mientras sostenía fuertemente a Hotaru – Ellas me dijeron que la decisión que tomara la princesa seria la correcta para ellas.

- Entonces que pasara Setsuna, por que dices que aun no hay un futuro si la princesa y Seiya se aman.

Setsuna soltó a Hotaru y esta con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a los brazos de Haruka y entre lágrimas le pidió una disculpa.

- El joven Seiya y la Princesa deben pasar una prueba que el destino les ha puesto, si la pasan serán felices siempre, sin embargo si fracasan jamás volverán a verse, Endimión fracaso esa prueba y por eso el destino no se llevo a cabo….ahora solo podemos esperar…

Las cuatro Sailors dirigieron su mirada hacia la ventana y vieron como la lluvia caía, solo podían esperar,

Solo podían ver como la lluvia se mezclaba con las lágrimas….

Un joven se paseaba nerviosamente por el balcón del palacio, los destellos dorados del sol producían destellos rojizos en su plateado cabello, desesperado miro al cielo esperando ver el punto azul que era la tierra, desvió su mirada hacia los tranquilos jardines de Kinmoku esperando que su hermano saliera de atrás de un de esos árboles…solo esperando….que el regresara….

- Siéntate Yaten, no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar…

- Pero por que Taiki, por que no podemos ayudarlo

- Seiya decidió ir a la tierra a buscarla, debe despedirse o quedarse con ella.

- Y si no regresa?

Taiki sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al balcón con su hermano, busco la tierra y la observo, ese planeta, era tan hermoso y ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, solo Seiya había tenido el valor para renunciar a todo por ella…

- Yaten, desde que nos dijo que se marchaba tú también tuviste el presentimiento de que era la última vez que veríamos a nuestro hermano.

- Lo se – El ojiverde bajo la mirada – Pero aun así deseaba haberme equivocado.

Miro como las gotas de Lluvia golpeaban furiosamente la ventanilla del avión y deseo poder estar bajo ella para que sus lagrimas se confundieran con la lluvia, deseaba estar con ella y rozar sus labios, solo poder abrazarla y no dejar que se fuera nunca…

Busco la luna, pero las nubes eran tan negras que esta no podía brillar, alejo la vista de la ventanilla, y cerro los ojos, recordando el suave perfume de sus cabellos y el sabor de su piel desnuda…

Tenia que olvidarla…aunque eso le costara la vida…

Notas de Amynaoko: Que tal, la verdad lo que mas me gusto es la parte de yaten y taiki, y que creen serena regresra con darien, se quedara sola, buscara a seiya...ahhhh

Bueno espero haber resolvido algunas dudas, a excepcion si se vuelven a ver esos dos...

ahora los Reviews:

Mony : Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, sipi la historia sigue y solo le queda otro capitulo mas...y el siguiente capi es aun mas emocionante.

FIBI : Me alaga que katy te recomendara mi fic, y creeme a mi me facina esta pareja, lo del avion se resuelve en el siguiente capi, y lo de la ecena fogosa lo dejo para otro de mis fics, asi que quedate pendiente o preguntale a katy...

coris : Sio tienes razon fue muy cruel que darien le pegara, pero creeme la ecena era mas fuerte, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Eliz : Mucgas gracias por tus dos reviews de verdad me dieron animos de escribir mas rapido, en cuanto al piloto...eso se decide en el capi siguiente ( no dije eso ya mucho), muchas gracias por tus deseos y espero que me continues apoyando en los demas fics que escribire de esta hermosa pareja, por que creeme pienso escribir mas, este fic fue el primero y tal vez el de la trama mas sencilla que tengo( y adecir verdad el mas feliz), muchas racias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste el final...

kaoru-chan : Gracias a tu review estuve a punto de darle un cambio a la historia, y estaba pensando en hacerla mas dramatica, pero preferi guardar esas ideas para una vida contigo y los demas fics, pero creme lo de irlo a buscar embarazada me gusto...lastima que no pude ponerlo...pero gracias por la sugerencia...

Lady Sakura : Me alegra que vieras que hay muchas autoras que adoramos esta pareja y escribimos esa oportunidad que nos dieron en el anime ni el manga, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que continues leyendo fics de la mejor pareja, Serena - Seiya...

Seshyiak : Gracias por el reviews, ya veremos di se va o no...

Pandora no Rea : Gracias, la verdad este capitulo lo escribi despues de que lei tu review, me di cuenta de que habia olvidado explicar lo de las inners y las outers, solbretodo estas ultimas, espero que te haya gustado la manera de reaccionar de ellas...

Neo-gaby:Debo decir que tienes todo la razon, todo es culpa de Darien...ahhh como me cae mal, pero bueno lo importante es seiya y serena...el no he llama por que piensa que ella decidio quedarse con darien ese era el trato, ademas de el en principio solo vino a despedirse de ella aunque quisiera lo contrario. Lo del final tragico se dio solo mientras lo escribia y un amigo me dijo que era mejor dejarlo asi, en un final triste ( no necesario decir aque a mi amigo no le gusta la pareja serena - seiya) y pues como andaba un poco depre pense que era lo mejor, pero al ver los reviews tan lindos que me dejaron decidi terminar la historia como la tenia planeada desde el principio, gracias por tus comentarios..

Serena Minamino, july y aylin gracias por el review y creanme el fina que decidi es el mas indicado para ellos, solo no se si les guste...

Shary : Ya te sientes mejor? Siento lo del suspenso de capi pasado, pero ya ves como me dejas tu en tus fics...no te preocupes sei - chan encontrara la felicidad no importa que no se que de con serena...( que mala soy...)en lo de darien estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un ... bueno para que veas que aun te quiero subire otro capi mas...y creeme es creo el final mas adecuado para los dos.Solo ustedes deciden cauando leerlo.

Padfoot: Que te puedo decir...tu ya sabes como acaba...solo que no sabes como llegan ahi, bueno espero que lo leas aun cuando te lo pase antes de subirlo, aunque le hice varios cambios, es casi igual...please continua nareraboshi, que me tiene traunmada y tratare de escribir ese fic que te platique...

Bueno gracia a los que tambien leen ete fic pero no dejan reviews, ustedes ya saben en cuanto vea 10 reviews subo el capi final, y ya ustedes me dicen si quisieran un epilogo...

Bueno hasta la proxima...

Amynaoko


	7. Bajo la Lluvia

Bueno mis niñas es el fin. Por fin he terminado mi primer fic. Les quiero agradecer por haberme apoyado para terminarlo y por tenerme paciencia en mis meses de bloqueo. Y por que hasta este momento llegamos a los 41 Reviews mas lo que me dejen de este capi….creanme eso me hizo muy feliz, jiji

Espero que les fuste el final que decidí para la hermosa pareja se Serena y Seiya..

Este fic en un principio iba a ser un Songfic pero la trama se complico y termino siendo este fic, ahora en el final utilizare la canción que dio origen a esta historia, La canción I miss you, cantada por serena y Seiya, si no Lan ha oído que esperan…

La traducción fue hecha por Amynaoko o sea yo así que perdonen si no me quedo tan bien…

Este capi se lo dedico a las dos personas que mas me apoyan en mis fics, Shary y Padfoot – Kou, muchas gracias chicas…

Bueno ha leer se ha dicho….

* * *

I miss you 7

"Bajo la lluvia"

_**No importa que haga, dentro de mi corazón solo hay pensamientos sobre ti**_

_**Te extraño**_

_**Mas que simples niñerías nuestro amor siempre esta madurando**_

****

La lluvia lo cubría todo, y todas las personas habían buscado refugio de las frías gotas, sin embargo ella dejaba que cada gota de lluvia se llevara su tristeza, quería que así como lavaba la ciudad y la dejaba tan pura, se llevara también su miedo y su tristeza.

Tenía Miedo.

Miedo de que el la odiara.

Miedo al futuro.

Y sin embargo sabía que tal vez el destino solo jugaba con ella, ella que era la marioneta de algún dios que se divertía con su sufrimiento. Por que la había dejado conocer el amor, uno amor sin limites como el que ella siempre había esperado, "Su Sueño Dorado" como ella solía decirle, por que tenia que vivir a la sombra de una princesa, de ella que solo le había traído dolor, miro al cielo pero las nubes eran tan densas que ni siquiera una estrella podía verse, suspiro, por que la habían dejado conocerlo, ahora que ya era libre el Destino se empeñaba en separarlos, como si su felicidad no le importara a nadie.

Tibias lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia,

Lo extrañaba, sin embargo sabia que era demasiado cobarde para buscarlo, por que creía que solo había jugado con el, por que ahora que conocía la vida a su lado no creía posible regresar con darien, se toco el rostro y pudo sentir un leve dolor del golpe que le había dado, que no podía compararse con el dolor de haberlo perdido, por que sabia que aunque no pudo decirle adiós, el ya sabia que no se volverían a ver.

_**Con solo las oraciones de mi corazón**_

_**Hay cosas que no puedo decirte...**_

****

Por que era tan cobarde que aunque tenia la puerta abierta de su dorada jaula se negaba a desplegar las alas y volar, por que tenia miedo de ver que el la odiara, por que en ese mismo instante ella se odiaba…

Sin embargo el estaría siempre con ella, en su corazón y en su mente, en ese rincón de su memoria, con el cabello revuelto sonriéndole…

_**Hay ocasiones cuando el amor causa soledad**_

**_Tú debes saber que no puedo ser un adulto_**

**_No me dejes sola nunca más_**

****

Un joven de largos cabellos negro miro el cielo, sin embargo las nubes no dejaban ver la Luna, quería verla, ver el resplandor de su dulce bombón, volver tocar sus dulces labios y tocar el cielo al verla sonreír a su lado…

Y sin embargo sabia que el no lo podía remplazar, el que era un cobarde y regresaba a su planeta, el que tenia miedo de saber que ella no lo amaba, y sin embargo quería regresar por ella,

Luchar por ella…

Contra el mismo dios si era necesario, por que ahora que había despertado a su lado no Concebía la idea de despertar si ella, por que ella se había vuelto mas importante para el que el aire…

Y sin embargo era tan cobarde que no quería escucharla decir esas palabras, por que prefería mantener esos recuerdos en su corazón, por que ellos lo mantendrían vivo y esas palabras le destrozarían el alma...

_**No puedo remplazar a la persona que amas pero**_

_**Siempre estaré a tu lado**_

_**Y te protegeré**_

****

La joven de cabellos dorados miro detenidamente el cielo y a pesar de las negras nubes pudo observar que una brillante estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo, la miro detenidamente y sintió como su corazón se partía en dos...

El Regresaba

Se iba de nuevo a ese planeta tan lejano y la dejaba sola de nuevo, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, mientras sentía el dolor de perderlo de nuevo…

_**Hay ocasiones cuando el amor causa dolor**_

****

La lluvia aun caía sobre la ciudad y aunque había disminuido su intensidad las pequeñas gotas que caían eran suficiente como para empapar a cualquiera que permaneciera bajo ella en unos instantes, la Princesa de la luna volteo a su alrededor y descubrió que había caminado mucho, ya estaba lejos del aeropuerto y sin embargo aun se distinguían las luces de este, miro de nuevo el cielo pero no había rastro de la estrella fugaz.

**_Sabiendo esto, tú entiendes como yo te amo?_**

_**Ahora me siento solo cerca de ti**_

****

Suspiro, mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia…

Unas suaves manos la sujetaron por la cintura y se vio atraída a ese cuerpo que ya conocía y de ese perfume que la embriagaba, volteo lentamente esperando que ese no fuera un sueño y vio el rostro sonriente de Seiya a su lado a escasos centímetros de sus labios, el busco sus labios y en la oscuridad de la noche y aun bajo la lluvia unieron sus labios y sus almas se volvieron una sola.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar un poco de aire el le susurró al oído;

- Pensaste que me iría sin ti…

_**No me dejes sola nunca más**_

****

_Fin_

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Bueno se acabo, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia desde el principio y dejaron reviews y a los que no dejaron. I miss You es el primer fic de Serena y Seiya que publico aunque en realidad es el segundo que escribo, este fic me trajo muchas satisfacciones y creo que gracias a el he aprendido mucho, solo espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión sobre el capitulo final, si creen que lo acabe de una buena forma o no o si quieren saber que paso después…esperare sus comentario y no crean que dejare de seguir escribiendo, tengo otros fics que solo esperan mi tiempo además de Una vida Contigo que esta en su mejor momento, muchos gracias de nuevo aquellos que me leyeron mi historia y dejaron review así como aquellos que no, y sobretodo a los que me dieron ánimos de seguirla adelante cuándo la pensaba abandonar y me escucharon sobre las ideas, bueno creo que me excedí de agradecimientos a ahora a ver los review que me dejaron:

Yami Rebeca : Espero que este final fuera lo suficiente feliz…gracias por leer mi fic…

Shary: SIPI, lo se sha – chan, la parte de yaten y taiki tambien fue lo que mas me gusto de ese capitulo, es que fue muy facil al final escribir lo que ellos pensaban sin embargo la parte de Haruka y Hotaru batalle mucho para escribirla, no sabes lo que tarde en subir esa pelea. Bueno espero que te gustara el final y dime si te gusto asi o te gustario un epilogo, ahh, y con respecto a que te gusta como escribo gracias, a mi me encanta tambien como escribes tu, sobretodo la facilidad pat¿ra las ecenas en donde todos son felices, yo sigo mejor escribiendo solo drama…aunque tengo una o dos cosas que voy a escribir que no seran drama…bueno ya me pase, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el fina.

Eliz: Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y espero que te haya gustado el final, trate de hacerlo como lo tenia en mi cabeza y creeme quedo casi igual que en mi imaginación…bueno en mi mente soy yo y no serena pero bueno…gracias por tu apoyo….

Padfoot: Gracias por tu hermoso dibujo, la verdad es muy parecido a lo que yo me imaginaba, gracias y espero que este final no te haya decepcionado…sigue nageraboshi…que me tienes traumada con ese…

Y por ultimo a maria, coris, FIBI, Clausy, july, mony y luna Muchas gracias por su reviews y por su apoyo hacia esta hermosa pareja, espero no haberlas decepcionado y que me dejen sus comentarios como siempre para saber si quieren un epilogo o haci esta bien.

Bien para despedirme muchas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron con su apoyo y a ustedes que leyeron este fic, no se preocupen seguire escribiendo fics de esta pareja, asi que aun no se desaran de mi…jejeje….

Hasta la proxima…

Amynaoko Kou

21 de enero de 2005 3:30 a.m.


End file.
